


Pretty Little Slayers

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and her friends travel to a place called Rosewood to search for a new Slayer. This story takes place long after BtVS/during S5 of PLL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aria Montgomery was running. At first she was running towards something, now she was running away from something. That may sound like it was meant to be deep and philosophical, or at least trying to be, but this wasn't Aria trying to impress her teacher or Spencer showing off, this was real. She was literally running away from someone who might be A. Or just someone in a black hoodie she had made the mistake of following into the woods. Whatever the case when he had turned around he... she... it had looked really weird, and she could have sworn it growled at her.

The next thing she knew she was running, and someone or something was chasing her. When she looked over her shoulder it looked like a man, but the sounds he made sounded frighteningly inhuman. Then, just to prove once and for all she was in a bad monster movie, or hopefully a frightening dream, she tripped over a rogue tree root and drove herself face first into the dirt. Immediately she tried to flip over and crawl away but the thing was on top of her in a heartbeat, monstrous jaws diving for her neck. So, a wild beast then. Good to know.

Forgetting every single karate and self-defence lesson she'd ever had Aria punch the thing in the face as hard as she could, figuring if she was going to die at least she could postponed the inevitable a little. Instead the animal went flying off of her, a sickening crunch echoing throughout the darkness as Aria swore she could feel something breaking underneath her knuckles.

Within seconds she was on her feet and breaking off a branch from the tree which had tripped her as if it was a blade of grass. The thing, whatever it was, was on its feet too, and it was snarling and charging her again. This time she didn't run, or scream, or even flinch. No, she just drove the branch into her attacker. As in, she slammed the branch directly into his chest, somehow finding enough force to break through the skin and deep into his insides. Suddenly he looked very human and surprised, and then he just disappeared. Or he exploded, Aria genuinely wasn't sure which.

All Aria knew was she found herself standing in the middle of nowhere clutching a branch in her hand, covered in dirt and dust and with her heart racing. In a way she had never felt more alive, but at the same time she had never been more afraid or confused, her big eyes searching her surroundings as if she was expecting her friends or some ass hole from school to jump out and scream surprise.

After minutes passed and that didn't happen Aria found herself murmuring, "What the hell was that?"

*

Many miles away a redheaded Witch opened her eyes and grinned, "Found her!"

*

Spencer Hastings had always been a light sleeper. Something about having trouble shutting off her brain, or being affected by all the coffee she drank, or some combination of both. Of course the last couple of years she had been constantly on edge, the slightest sound normally waking her from her slumber. So it really freaked her out to feel something on her shoulder, the lanky brunette freaking out as she shot upwards in bed and prepared to scream bloody murder and/or attack whoever it was who thought sneaking into her room was ok.

Her scream died on her lips before she even really made a noise and her body relaxed as she recognised the intruder as her closest friend Aria Montgomery, one of the few people who could get away with waking her in the middle of the night given what they had been going through for the past two years. And from the look on her face this was very much an emergency, Spencer's brief moment of relaxation quickly forgotten as her eyes properly focused in the dark and she noticed that Aria's beautiful face was a mask of tears.

"Aria, what happened?" Spencer asked, cautiously reaching for the other girl.

Breaking down Aria just crumpled into Spencer's arms and wept furiously for a solid minute. It was terrifying, Spencer's mind racing with all the possibilities of what could possibly have happened, and thanks to A she thought of some pretty horrific stuff. Trying to put that aside for now she glanced at her clock, surprised to see it was four o'clock in the morning. How did Aria get inside her house? Was one of her parents awake? And why didn't Aria call? And was there something in her hand? It felt like there was something in her hand, one of the shorter brunette's hands clutching her while the other was clutching something else which was also pressed against her back.

"I did it again." Aria whimpered suddenly, breaking Spencer from her thoughts.

Frowning Spencer pulled back, "What did you do Aria?"

"I, I..." Aria stammered.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, turning Aria's handover to reveal a crumpled piece of metal, "Is... is that a doorknob?"

"It... it just kind of, broke away in my hand. I didn't mean to, I just..." Aria stammered, before focusing on what was important, "Spencer... I killed someone. Again."

Spencer's eyes were wide, "What? When? Where? Who? What? I mean, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Aria exclaimed, tossing the piece of metal aside and breaking Spencer's lamp in the process, "Sorry, I... I just... it all happened so fast. At first I thought I was finally getting the drop on A, but then he turned around and it was like, he wasn't human or something. He made this weird sound, he chased me, and then... and then I just killed him."

"So it was self defence?" Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, resisting the urge to add just like Shana.

"You aren't listening, I killed someone! Again! It doesn't matter why, I'm now a freaking serial killer." Aria practically yelled.

"Well, technically you have to kill three people to be considered a serial killer." Spencer said, her analytical brain causing her to put her foot in her mouth as usual, and when she had realised that was what she had done she quickly added, "Not that it would count if it was self defence, and if it was him or you then you did what you had to do Aria."

"That doesn't make it better." Aria argued, and after a long pause sighed in despair, "There isn't even a body anymore."

Spencer frowned, "What? You mean you went back and someone took the body?"

"No, like... it just went poof. One moment it was there, the next it... wasn't." Aria murmured, and then when Spencer gave her a look she added, "I know how it sounds, but I'm telling you the truth. I've now officially killed two people and, and... and how can I possibly live with that?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I believe you, ok?" Spencer lied to her friend, before then telling her the truth, "And you didn't do anything wrong. It was self-defence. You're a good person, and an amazing friend. You saved all of us in New York, and I am so, so grateful. You did the right thing Aria, never doubt that."

There was a long pause, then Aria smiled softly and leaned her head against Spencer's in a sign everything was going to be ok. Spencer still wasn't 100% sure, but from the looks of it Aria just had a really bad dream brought on by PTSD which she was understandably experiencing after what happened in New York. So it was the least Spencer could do to comfort her friend in her time of need.

"You smell really good." Aria suddenly mumbled.

Spencer was a little court off-guard, but she smiled and thanked Aria for the compliment, "Thanks, I guess."

Aria was feeling really, really confused. She had no idea what was happening to her, and what happened earlier felt like a bad dream or a really bad hallucination, but all of a sudden she wasn't terrified anymore. She wasn't worried what she had done, what it meant for her future, or how she was going to live with it. In that moment her entire world became wrapped around a sudden overwhelming sensation and the need to do something about it.

So Aria lent forward and pressed her lips to Spencer's. She kissed her best friend completely out of nowhere and seemingly for no reason, Aria's eyes going wide as saucers she realised what she was doing. Pulling back she tried to brush it off as just a weird friendly thank you for the kind words, except her suddenly dry mouth seemed incapable of forming even one single word.

Panicking she tried to move away, but Spencer grabbed her firmly and murmured, "No! Aria don't go. I... we, you-"

Aria couldn't talk about this. She just couldn't. So if Spencer wasn't going to let her leave she was going to have to shut her up, and the only way to do that was by kissing her again. Somehow this made sense to her on some weird, crazy level. But honestly it was like she wasn't in control of her own body anymore, or at least that's what Aria choose to tell herself. There was some truth to it though, as like before some type of instinct took over and she didn't think about what she was doing, she was just doing it.

Then Spencer started kissing her back, slowly and cautiously at first, but then they were properly making out like this really meant something. The next thing Aria knew was that she was pushing Spencer down and pinning the tall brunette to the bed with her tiny frame. Then she was pushing her hand downwards, and suddenly she knew Spencer was wet. Spencer's pussy was wet against her hand, Aria rubbing her friend first through the thin fabric of her pyjamas, then her hands slipped underneath that fabric so she could touch the bare flesh.

Spencer let out a pathetic sounding whimper, first when Aria touched her down there through her pyjamas, and then a loud whimper when the other brunette's hand invaded her nightwear. Luckily she was whimpering into Aria's mouth so hopefully no one heard her, Spencer desperately trying to keep herself quiet as the tiny but surprisingly strong brunette started rubbing her pussy lips and making her feel ridiculously good.

Perhaps keeping quiet shouldn't have been Spencer's number one priority right now, but it was because God dammit this was so fucking hot. So it didn't matter that this seemed out of nowhere, that her friend wasn't acting like herself, or her parents and sister were only a few feet away within the thin walls separating them. It didn't even matter that she was cheating on her boyfriend, even though she did feel a little guilty about that. Then again Spencer was beginning to believe this was just a really vivid wet dream, given it seemed the logical explanation for all of this.

After all, Aria Montgomery was a straight as an arrow. The tiny teen had spend what felt like an eternity obsessed with her now ex-teacher/ex-boyfriend Ezra Fitz. Even now they were broken up she talked about him all the time and they so drawn to each other it seemed like no one else had a chance. Which was kind of a good thing because Aria was one of the closest friends she'd ever had, and Spencer didn't want to ruin it by revealing the crush she had been harbouring on her tiny friend since before Alison faked her death. So while this seemed like a dream come true, it had to be just another one of those inappropriate wet dreams that she would feel guilty about when she woke up. Right?

The finger which entered her felt very real, as did the second, third and eventually fourth, but honestly at that point Spencer was beyond trying to analyse what was going on. All she ended up caring about was her own pleasure, Spencer becoming lost in the vision of the straightest girl she'd ever known finger fucking her to lesbian heaven, those tiny digits pounding in and out of her with what felt like inhuman speed and power. Then the most powerful climax of her life rushed through her, Spencer's back arching off the bed while the only reason she didn't wake up the whole neighbourhood was because Aria kissd her again.

Somewhere inside her mind there was a voice telling Aria to stop. Spencer was her best friend, and a girl, and neither of them were gay, and the other brunette had a boyfriend, and even though Spencer was kissing her back, and moaning, and pushing her pussy up into each one of Aria's finger thrusts she was basically forcing herself on one of her closest friends like some kind of creepy date rapist. Not that they had even gone on a date, the idea of it making Aria blush.

It would be nice, Aria had to admit to herself. She and Spencer had always clicked, always finding something to talk about no matter how many hours they spent together, so there would be no awkward small talk and she now knew that Spencer was a really, really good kisser. Wait, what was she thinking? What was she doing? Why was there so much liquid on her fingers? And why was Spencer shaking, and screaming so loudly into her mouth and, OH GOD, she was making Spencer cum! She was making her best friend cum! She was making another girl cum!"

Just then Spencer broke the kiss and deliriously whimpered, "Harder! Mmmmmm, harder! Oh my God Aria it feels so good! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhh my Gooooodddddd fuck me harder and make me cum again!"

Aria's eyes were wide. Spencer... wanted this? She wanted Aria to fuck her? Was Spencer gay now? Was she gay now? What was going on? Why was she so fucking horny? Why did Spencer have to smell so fucking good? Why did she have to feel so good around her fingers? So tight, so wet, so right. So perfect. The perfect fit. Like Spencer was made to be finger fucked by Aria. And maybe, maybe she was just meant to be fucked by her. Or maybe Aria was just made to please Spencer, Aria's mouth watering as she imagined herself shimmying down the taller brunette's body and burying her face in Spencer's cunt so she could taste pussy for the first time in her life.

That last thought finally brought Aria to her senses, the tiny brunette slowly pulling her fingers out of her friend before practically falling off the bed. Spencer might have been calling her name in a worried tone, but it was like Aria was underwater or something, the sound barely registering as she awkwardly got to her feet, stumbled out of the room and then out of the house, before running into the night.

*

Willow Rosenberg was running to her best friend, not away from her, and rather than confused and scared she was very much excited. And she had every right to be in the circumstances. After all she had done good work and she was about to be rewarded for it, specifically with something she wanted since she was the awkward nerd in high school with no idea of the power which lay dormant inside her. It had taken her years to discover and properly harness that power, and from the looks of it all that time and effort was about to payoff like never before.

Then as she got closer to her best friend's hotel room she heard something which might jeopardise that, namely a familiar husky voice screaming, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, bang me, bang my ass, oooooooooh fuck!"

Rolling her eyes Willow quickened her pace, somewhat relieved to find that those screens weren't coming from her best friend's room, not that she'd seriously thought they would be. After all, there had been a time she thought something like that might have happened, but as it turns out the two oldest Slayers were not each other's type.

"Fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck my slutty Slayer ass, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhhhhhh shit, gape my ass wide open, mmmmmmmm, gape it good, oooooooooh fuck yes, butt fuck me like the bitch I am!"

Continuing to ignore the screams of ecstasy coming from Faith's room Willow opened the door to her friend's room, stepped inside of it and then she just stood there staring in disbelief at the sight of her best friend, The Oldest Slayer In Existence, her lover Buffy Summers completely naked. She was sitting up in her hotel bed, her back against the headboard and her legs crossed in a way which protected her most private area and accentuated the sexy little pose she was giving Willow, maybe the best part of it being that Buffy looked like she wasn't even trying.

Willow wished she could be that sexually confident, or more accurately given what she knew about the blonde be able to fake it so convincingly, but despite the fact she was now one of the most powerful beings on earth Willow Rosenberg could still be reduced to the stuttering nerd she was when she first met the infamous Buffy the Vampire Slayer by something like the sight of that forementioned Slayer naked and waiting for her.

"Bang my dyke butt, screw my slutty ass hole, mmmmmmm, treat me like your personal anal whore! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit, just fuck me you bitch! Please just fuck me!"

"I did it..." Willow murmured, adding in a slightly raised voice, "I found her."

Buffy smiled warmly and tilted her head to one side, "Does it look like I doubted you?"

"N, no." Willow mumbled, again wishing that Buffy didn't have this effect on her.

"Well, then I guess you're here to collect your reward." Buffy practically purred.

"Uh-huh." Willow softly agreed, standing still for another embarrassingly long moment before closing and locking the door.

"Harder! HARDER! Make me cum you bitch! Ass fuck me harder and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk it feels sooooooo gooooodddddd! Soooooooo gooooooooddddddddd in my ass, oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd fuck me harder!"

Holding out her hand Willow mumbled a few words in Latin and in a flash the room was completely silent, her latest spell mercifully making the rooms soundproofed. She did that without even having to pause her hurried walked to Buffy's bed, slowing down when she almost reached her destination to try and seem a little cool, although she was sure she failed dismally.

To distract from her uncoolness Willow pointed out, "You could have chosen another room, you know? Or ask me to soundproof this place sooner?"

Buffy sighed, a little annoyed that her best friend insisted on talking, but not surprised, "Soundproofing is kind of risky given our track record of being randomly attacked, and believe me, bunking next to Faith is never my first choice. Kind of appropriate though, given our first time and all."

Willow couldn't help but smile as Buffy blushed and lowered her gaze, seemingly confirming this was real life and not merely a wet dream. Although Willow was still terrified she had accidentally cast some kind of spell over her best friend in her sleep or something, because she couldn't count the amount of fantasies which had started off with her walking into a room to find a naked Buffy waiting for her. Of course in her fantasies there was never a hint of awkwardness or hesitation, which was the case now and in every other time they'd had together, including their first.

It was crazy to think it was only just over a week ago now that it had happened, Willow walking into her friend's room without knocking to find Buffy finger fucking herself to the sound of Faith getting anally reamed. From there 'one thing had lead to another' as they say until Willow had found herself with her face buried in between Buffy's legs, tongue fucking her best friend into unconsciousness. She'd been dining on Buffy's delicious pussy every night, and morning, since and now not only was she going to get another helping but she was going to get an extra special treat. But only if Buffy didn't freak out first, Willow trying to prevent that by sitting on the bed and tenderly reaching for her friend's hand.

Before she could put her hand over it, or say anything, Buffy looked up and murmured, "So, tell me about this new Slayer."

Seeing that Buffy was trying to ease the tension Willow obliged by beginning to babble, "Well, she's in a place called Rosewood, which is surrounded by some seriously bad Mojo. Not like Sunnydale bad, but it's bad. At least I don't think so, I'm not entirely sure. I think that someone might have cast some kind of cloaking spell over it, because until this Slayer was called I hadn't even sensed it, and even now even I can't get a good look at what's there or even a good look at what this new Slayer looks like, and I think I might have got lucky because she was attacked and-"

Buffy broke Willow's train of thought by suddenly sitting up and kissing her. It was rough, and needy, and kind of worryingly nervous, the Slayer clearly having to force herself into this at least a little which didn't bode well. If it wasn't for her numerous successes in the past Willow would ask Buffy if she was sure about this, as in the entire friends with benefits agreement they had recently entered into, but instead she concentrated on gently decreasing the roughness of the kiss to something more gentle and relaxing.

When Buffy finally broke the kiss she seemed somewhat put at ease, smiling at the redhead before she softly murmured, "So your little protection spell worked?"

"Yeah." Willow beamed proudly, "It's pretty cool actually. If the new Slayer is upset in anyway her natural instincts will take over and she'll do whatever she needs too."

Buffy, who had taken to kissing Willow's neck, made a slightly cautious groan, "Sure, because that doesn't sound like it could possibly go wrong."

"Hey!" Willow protested, "I'm not the girl I used to be, you know?"

"I know." Buffy smiled, pecking Willow briefly on the lips before adding, "And I'm sure everything will be fine, but just in case we better make a beeline for this Rosewood place. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Willow agreed before the two friends fell back into another gentle kiss.

Willow was a great kisser, which was something Buffy never thought she'd know for sure about her best friend, but here they were. And it was still kind of weird for her, making out with her best friend who was a girl, both because she was her best friend and because she was a girl, but Willow was so good at it after a while the whole world fell away until Buffy couldn't care anymore. It was the same when it came to sex, Willow was mind numbingly good at it and after having yet another stressful day of being head of the Watchers Council Buffy was more than ready for mind numbingly good no strings attached sex.

Honestly whether it was out of stress or from Willow's skills or a combination of both Buffy found her mind melting already, the Oldest Slayer having no idea when the Superpowerful Witch lowered her down on the bed sheets and got on top of her. All she knew was one moment they were just gently kissing while sitting on the bed, and the next Willow was kissing her neck while her irritatingly still clothed body was pressing into the blonde's, Buffy incredibly embarrassed she had missed such a thing. She must be more tired than she originally thought.

"WIll, Willooooooohhhhh." Buffy moaned, hating how weak her voice sounded "You're, oh, you're wearing too many clothes."

This finally got Willow's attention, the redhead sitting up and studying her for what felt like an eternity before slowly pulling back, getting off the bed and slowly beginning to strip. Being the only one naked made Buffy feel uncomfortable, but she still wasn't sure what to make of her best friend's body. She was... well, she was a girl. Soft and curvy instead of hard and muscular, which ok, was super obvious, but Buffy had been second-guessing her attraction to women pretty much since Faith had barged her way into her life and started flirting with her.

Buffy definitely felt something as Willow's body was slowly revealed to her. In fact she felt a variety of things, but the one she chose to focus on was excitement. It didn't matter whether that excitement was created by seeing Willow strip or simply because she knew what her experienced lesbian lover could do to her, the whole point of this new and exciting arrangement was so that Buffy could forget about all her worries and concentrate on what she needed most right now in life, sex.

Trying not to blush at such slutty thoughts Buffy concentrated on curling her finger at Willow in the come-hither motion once the redhead was naked, and if that wasn't enough she flat-out said, "Come here."

Smiling happily Willow obliged, trying not to trip over herself as she crawled back onto the bed and on top of Buffy in a hopefully sexy way. Buffy certainly didn't complain, the blonde sitting up slightly so she could crash her lips against Willow's in another kiss, this one resembling a fight more than a sign of affection. It kind of took Willow by surprise, but not as much as the fact that she kind of won the 'fight' by forfeit. Or maybe she shouldn't be surprised given Buffy pulled back and looked all nervous and squirrelly again.

"Do you want me to... you know..." Buffy blushed, whispering the next part particularly low, "Go down on you?"

Unable to stop herself Willow's eyes briefly went wide, "Are, are you sure you want too? I mean, I'd love you too, but... I thought you were straight?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well... I... I'm, I'm not sure anymore. And I haven't been acting very straight lately."

Willow smiled softly, and then murmured, "Ok, yeah, but... but it's a big step. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"No." Buffy answered truthfully, "But I haven't been very fair to you lately... just lying back and letting you do all the work. It's like, way time I returned the favour. Besides, it's like I told you the first time, I've been putting off trying things for so long, if I don't try them now I'm probably never going too."

Biting her lip Willow considered this for a long moment. This wasn't what Buffy had originally been offering, but it was just as good, if not better. It also might be a way to get out of that other thing, but if it was it was probably better to do this in the name of not forcing her best friend into the other thing. However Buffy had always seemed straight as an arrow and she was extremely nervous having Buffy trying to lick her pussy would lead to her calling off this whole thing, and that was the last thing Willow wanted to happen.

So, after racking her brain for a little while, Willow came up with a plan, "Ok, but you still seem wicked nervous, so how about this... we do things as normal at first, then we switched to a 69. That way you can get... erm, a close-up look at stuff, but you don't have to do anything if you don't want too."

For a moment Buffy seem to consider this and then she murmured, "Ok. But... could you speed things up? It's been all systems go before you even got here, and now, well..."

Willow smiled at her friend as she trailed off, then she pecked her on the lips before she kissed her way down to her neck which earned her a long sigh from Buffy, "Seriously Will, lower. Ohhhhhhh Goooooddddd, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, I... ooooooohhhhhh Goooooooddddddd yeeeeeesssssss!"

Very much wanting to give Buffy what she wanted Willow lowered herself down to her friend's chest area while only placing a couple of kisses on her skin along the way, only beginning to kiss consistently again once she reached the bottom of the blonde's left boob. Even then she was quick about it, soon reaching the other girl's nipple and taking it into her mouth for a gentle sucking, making Buffy moan loudly in the process.

That seemed to keep Buffy happy for a while, Willow relieved that she got at least a little time with her boss's perky little boobs. After all she had joked with her friends she was a breast girl, Willow happily indulging in her love for boobs by going back and forth between Buffy's boobs, kissing the soft flesh surrounding each nipple which of course she mostly focused on, licking, sucking and biting those little bundles of flesh to painful hardness. Then she felt pressure on the top of her head, smiled at the gesture and then started making her way down to the one thing she loved more than boobs. Well, there were maybe two, but they were both in the same wonderful area she was headed.

"Yes Will, lower. Lower! Lower, lower, lower, oh God." Buffy whimpered as her best friend placed her head in between her legs, "Eat me! Eat my pussy. Please? I need it so bad, oh, oh Willow, I need to cum so bad. I had such a stressful day and no one makes me cum like you do, so please... do it. Put your mouth on me. Lick me, suck me, fuck me, mmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me the way lesbians do. Fuck me, please fuck me, fuck me Will, oh God fuck meeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Buffy hadn't always been so vocal in bed. In fact she was normally pretty much silent, letting her actions speak louder than words. Which was actually true of her normal life as she got older, but ever since this little affair had begun Willow had requested that she talked dirty, and as Buffy hadn't exactly been pulling her weight so far in this 'relationship' it felt like the least she could do. And honestly after listening to Faith way too many times she felt inspired and was kind of embarrassed how much she got into it.

To be fair she couldn't see how anyone could blame her for being excited about having an experienced lesbian in between her legs, the redhead's breath tickling her cunt and making her feel all tingly. And they certainly couldn't blame her for crying out when that lesbian finally stuck out her tongue and slid it across her pussy lips, Willow repeating the action over and over again and making Buffy's incredibly horny body feel like it was going to melt from the incredible pleasure she was feeling from this admittedly small act.

She knew this was barely a fraction of what Willow was capable of, these gentle licks barely brushing her entrance and avoiding her clit entirely. However Buffy was so tightly wound that it didn't feel like it would take much at all to make her cum. A couple caresses of her clit, a tongue thrust or two into her needy love box, hell just a couple of firmer licks would probably do the trick, but Willow insisted on gently licking her pussy lips to somewhere between heaven and hell, leaving Buffy a moaning mess.

Part of the reason that Buffy felt so comfortable talking dirty during sex was because more than half the time she had no idea what she was actually saying, Willow's tongue, mouth, fingers, and whatever toys she chose to use on her melting the Slayer's mind and leaving her a blissfully happy puddle of goo. Except when she wanted to cum, then she became more and more aware the closer to cumming she got, Buffy eventually willing to do or say anything to get what she wanted.

"More, mmmmmm, give me more!" Buffy blush silently, forcing the next few words out, "Ohhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd Willow, mmmmmmmm that feels soooooo goooooooodddddddd, but I want more. I want your tongue inside me. Mmmmmmm God, please Willow, lick my clit, aaaaaahhhhhhh, suck it, suck my clit, suck my pussy, oooooooooh Goooooooodddddddd Will, make me cum! Please make me cum! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkk Make me cum like a lesbian slut!"

Normally Willow wasn't one to deny Buffy a request. More often than not that was because whatever the request was it was a matter of life and death, and while that wasn't the case this time her response was still crucial to their friendship. After all the last couple of times Buffy had asked Willow to make her cum the redhead Witch had rushed to do so, still unable to believe her lucky stars that her beautiful best friend was allowing her to do this. But this time things were different.

Willow was still very grateful at having the privilege of being in between Buffy's legs, but the pretty blonde had offered to return the favour and they had even agreed on a method which would help ease the nervous Slayer into it. So the question was now did Willow follow through with their earlier conversation or take Buffy's earlier nervousness as a sign that she should just tongue the other girl to climax and be happy with a belly full of Slayer cum?

As usual Willow debated this for quite a while, leaving Buffy to continue begging her for 'mercy', and then she decided to take the simple option, which included lifting her mouth away from the yummy treat in front of her and softly asking, "Are, are you still up for trying a 69?"

"Sure." Buffy blushed, then after a brief hesitation, adding somewhat more confidently, "If you make me cum while doing it."

"Oh trust me, that wouldn't be an issue." Willow grinned, quickly scooting round so her pussy was over Buffy's face, becoming somewhat nervous when she almost was fully in the 69 position and added, "But like I said, you don't have to do anything if you don't want too, it's just that I thought this would be a good way, you know, to ease you into it. If you don't want to do it that's totally cool, I don't mind, really, but... if you wanted too, I won't exactly object, not that OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Perhaps to finally make Willow stop babbling more than anything else Buffy grabbed the redhead's ass once she was hovering directly over her and shoved her down onto her face, the oldest living Slayer immediately sliding her tongue out and beginning to use it to caress Willow's pussy. And if nothing else, it definitely shut Willow up for a while, perhaps the most powerful Witch in the world overwhelmed by getting something she'd wanted for so very, very long.

For a while all Willow could seem to do was moan in pleasure, then a polite cough from Buffy reminded her she was supposed to be doing something, specifically something she loved to do and once she remembered what it was she once again fully committed to it. That meant leaning her head down and beginning to lick Buffy's cunt again, slowly working the Slayer up to where she had been before slowly sliding her tongue inside her, and then after taking a moment to just enjoy being inside Buffy Summers beginning to tongue fuck the head of the Watchers Council.

Buffy had been so nervous that ultimately she just wanted to get it over with, and to her tremendous relief she found that licking pussy really wasn't that bad. True, it took her a while to get used to the taste, but once she did she kind of liked it, and after so many nights of writhing under Willow's incredibly skilled little tongue it was an incredible thrill to make the redhead moan and squirm for her with just her tongue.

Of course then Willow had to push her tongue inside her, and while Buffy had desperately wanted that what felt like only seconds ago now it was a bit of a distraction. Not that Buffy complained, it was just kind of hard to return the favour when all she could really think about was the tongue pumping slowly in and out of her pussy, Buffy was sure Willow could have made her cum at any moment if she really wanted too. Luckily the redhead gave her a chance to catch up, which after she recovered from the initial shock Buffy did with gusto.

At first that just meant increasing the speed and the force of her licks, Buffy copying Willow's earlier actions by moving her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down, eventually beginning to linger on the other girl's clit. Like Willow had done a few times before Buffy swirled her tongue around that sensitive bundle of nerves and then took it into her mouth for a brief sucking. Then, going totally off book, Buffy slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Willow's pussy, taking the powerful Witch completely off-guard given the way she cried out and arched her back.

There was a moment or two where Buffy felt extremely proud of herself, then Willow was suddenly cumming hard and fast into her mouth, Buffy rushing to swallow the juices just to make sure she didn't drown in them. There was just so much of it, the fact that it tasted different/better than Willow's regular cream and the way that the redhead's body was jerking around telling Buffy exactly what was happening. Then Willow got her 'revenge', Buffy struggling to keep up with the experienced muffin muncher as they got down to some serious lesbian fun.

Willow had dreamt of cumming in Buffy's pretty little mouth for years, and lately it had seemed that fantasy actually had a chance of coming true, but she hadn't been expecting it when she had walked into the room who knows how many minutes ago. So she thought it was totally forgivable she got really worked up being in this 69 and came hard and fast when Buffy slipped her tongue inside her. Of course Willow was still the seasoned veteran here, so she had an example to set. Besides, it would have been rude not to return the favour.

So, forcing herself to concentrate on Buffy's pleasure and not her own, Willow pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into the best female friend she'd ever had. She then took a moment to enjoy the scream of pleasure her friend let out into her cunt and the feeling of Buffy's inner walls clamping down on her tongue before beginning to thrust in and out, at first establishing a steady rhythm but soon tongue fucking the Slayer for all she was worth, curling that wet muscle with every other thrust to hit Buffy's G-spot.

This of course led to Willow getting a mouthful of Buffy's cum, a heavenly flavour she had become very familiar with. The first time she tasted that succulent treat it was hard, if not impossible, to beat but this was definitely a close second, Willow briefly removing her tongue so she ravenously gulped down that yummy cream while she creamed into Buffy's mouth almost simultaneously. This happened over and over again as the two long-time friends became completely lost in fucking each other, the entire world melting away until it was just them.

If the world was ending right now Willow wasn't sure she could have the self-restraint, or the self-preservation, needed to pull herself away from this heaven to do what needed to be done. She couldn't even do that now when her beloved 'reward' was on the line, Willow making Buffy cum over and over again while Buffy did the same, only finally stopping and rolling off when she thought for sure she was going to be knocked unconscious. Luckily for Willow Slayer stamina/recovery was legendary, and with a little spell she didn't like to overuse as it was extremely draining on her powers she too was saved from unconsciousness, the two former residents of Sunnydale laying there for several minutes while they gasped for breath.

Eventually Buffy turned back around and got on top of Willow so she could gently kiss her and then ask, "Soooooo... do you want your reward now?"

As much as she just wanted to nod her head Willow bit her lip and then asked, "Are, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, sort of." Buffy blushed, "I mean, Faith sure makes it sound fun, and even though it's always seemed kind of gross I've always been a little curious, and, and I kind of like what we just did and I was always curious about that, and I know you like it, so... yeah. Let's try. If you still want too."

"Oh I still want too." Willow grinned, that grin staying on her face as she got on her knees and added, "Now, could you get on all fours for me. I... I want you to show me that ass."

Willow blushed a little at that last comment, but considering what was on offer she could push past a little awkwardness, and sure enough at least on her part the awkwardness was forgotten when after briefly biting her lip Buffy turned over onto her stomach and then lifted herself up onto all fours so that her cute little bubble butt was pretty much directly in her face.

Buffy even wiggled it slightly as she taunted, "Is this what you want Will? My virgin ass? You wanna pop my anal cherry as a reward? Do you want to be rewarded for finding our newest Slayer, and for fucking me so good, by being allowed to take my virgin butt?"

"God yes." Willow moaned, "Oh Buffy, your ass is so fuck-able. And lick-able. Would, would you mind if I-"

"Go ahead Will." Buffy interrupted, "My ass is yours, so OOOOOOOHHHHHHH Gooooooodddddd!"

Unable to help herself Willow grabbed both of Buffy's butt cheeks, spread them wide open and dived down to slide her tongue over the tiny hole between them that she had been fantasising about touching for so very long. Sure, the taste couldn't really compare to Buffy's pussy, but it was at least twice as kinky, especially given it was preparation for what came next. Much needed preparation at that given how wonderfully tight Buffy seemed to be, Willow now having absolutely no doubt that her friend was in fact an anal virgin.

Not that she doubted it for a second, but it was nice that she had some confirmation in the form of first trying to push her tongue into that incredibly tight orifice and then succeeding with a finger, Willow's eyes rolling in the back of her head and a long moan escaping her lips as she enjoyed the exquisite tightness. And imagined just how much fun it would be fucking Buffy's butt, the difference between this time and all those previous fantasies being that now it was about to come true.

Removing that finger Willow return to giving Buffy a thorough rim job, swilling her tongue around and around the puckered hole clockwise and anticlockwise as well as doing simple laps. After a while she returned a finger to Buffy's butt, at first just to stretch it out so she could try to get her tongue as far up that pretty hole as possible but eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, she switched to just using her fingers full-time. Which was nice because she got to enjoy the exquisite feel of virgin Slayer ass, which was easily the tightest thing Willow had ever felt, but she didn't enjoy it quite as much as what she had just done or what she was about to do.

Throughout this process Buffy moaned and blushed, unable to believe how good it felt already. Faith had been running her mouth about how wonderful ass play was, but Buffy had always figured that was just because Faith was a massive slut. Sure, she knew other, less slutty girls liked it, and Willow had described in detail how many of her conquests had loved being butt fucked, however Buffy could have never imagined she would enjoy it this much.

Ok, so far she'd only received a ass licking and butt fingering, yet here she was moaning like a total anal whore just from a finger up her butt. That suggested that she might in fact be a butt slut, a thought which was really horrifying to Buffy. However she wasn't so sure it was horrifying because she would probably end up admitting to Faith that she was right and anal sex rocked, or because she was embarrassed to like being touched back there in general, or because she hadn't simply tried this sooner.

Part of Buffy was terrified it was either going to be the last one or a combination of all three, but as Willow pushed a second finger up her butt with barely any pain whatsoever Buffy found it increasingly harder to care. Instead she found herself closing her eyes, gripping onto the bed sheets and pushing herself back against those invading fingers.

She could practically feel Willow grinning against her skin, the redhead gently placing kisses on her ass cheeks while she allowed Buffy to impale her own ass hole on those fingers. Then Willow started to move them again, timing it so that she was making sure those digits pounded as deep and as hard into Buffy's butt as possible with every thrust, the Slayer practically feeling herself on the edge of orgasm again. Then all of a sudden Willow pulled her fingers out, leaving Buffy whimpering and unsatisfied.

Looking over her shoulder Buffy opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out as she was too busy watching Willow suck her fingers clean. Then Willow mumbled a few words and a long, thick strap-on dildo appeared around her waist, the Witch spitting onto her hand and rubbing the saliva into her newly acquired weapon.

Then biting her lip Willow murmured, "Buffy..."

Still kind of overwhelmed by what she was feeling Buffy's only response was, "Uh-huh."

"If, if you, erm-" Willow stammered, for a moment feeling like the shy nerd she had been when they first met, then she reminded herself that girl would have never made it this far and forced herself to boldly state, "If you spread your cheeks it widens your butt hole and makes the penetration a little easier."

Having never bottomed before, and not having the guts to ask her previous lovers about it, Willow didn't know whether that was factually true, but it sounded plausible and she thought she made it sound like she was speaking from experience. The truth was the act seemed to under line the fact that her lover was surrendering her forbidden hole to her which was an incredible turn on for the redheaded Witch. Unfortunately there was a long silence which totally freaked Willow out, the former and perhaps current geek terrified she pushed things too far. Then her best friend slowly reached back and spread her ass cheeks, Buffy literally offering Willow her virgin ass hole.

For what felt like an eternity Willow just stared at this sight, which to be fair was pretty much one of her naughtiest/forbidden sex dreams come true, then she grabbed her strap-on by its base and then pressed it to Buffy's butt hole. This unsurprisingly caused Buffy to tense up momentarily, then the blonde forced herself to ignore that natural reaction and relax so Willow could take her reward. And take it she did, the Witch steadily applying pressure against her friend's virgin back door until the tight anal ring began to slowly stretch for her, Willow completely captivated by the sight of Buffy's butt hole stretching until finally the head of the dildo slipped inside, meaning it was official. Willow had just popped Buffy's anal cherry.

She, Willow Rosenberg, had just taken Buffy Summers's anal virginity. She had slid a dildo into the virgin ass of a girl she had been crushing on for what felt like her entire life. That cute lil bubble butt she had been fantasising about all these years, staring at while Buffy was training, thinking about while she was butt fucking other women, Willow had finally penetrated it. The best friend she'd ever had was letting Willow butt fuck her. The Oldest/Most Successful Slayer In Recorded History had just allowed formally meek little mouse Willow Rosenberg to be the first ever to take her ass. The now legendary Buffy the Vampire Slayer had given up her virgin ass to a girl who was essentially her minion, her flunky, her employee. Her groupie had robbed the Head of the Watchers Council of her butt cherry, and now that groupie wanted to make THE Slayer's butt hole hers.

Finally coming out of the dumbfounded haze anally penetrating her best friend put her in Willow began to push forwards, sending about another inch into Buffy's butt before she stopped to allow the blonde time to rest and get used to the additional inch. Given that Buffy was a Slayer she probably didn't need to take such care with her, but Willow had been this gentle with strangers she had picked up in bars, why be rougher with the girl she actually liked? Besides, the sounds slipping out of Buffy's lips were making her nervous.

Technically they were escaping from Buffy's clenched teeth, but Willow didn't know that. The redhead could see her hands clutching the bed sheets, but she must have dismissed that as normal, which was a little worrying. Of course Buffy had been anticipating pain, and compared to some of the things she had experienced this really was nothing, but... it just felt so weird having something so big entering her body that way, filling up a place inside her which was never meant to be invaded by such a long thick object.

At first Buffy could have sworn this was the same strap-on Willow had used on her before, but it definitely hadn't felt this big when it was in her mouth or pussy. Although while it was possible she couldn't imagine Willow would use a bigger toy when it came to taking her ass. Given the redhead's love of anal she would no doubt want to do this again and again, and as her best friend it was unlikely Willow would play such a mean trick on her.

As if out to prove how much she cared about her Willow suddenly switch to pulling the dildo almost all the way out and then pushing the amount she had penetrated her with so far back in, the redhead repeating the process over and over again and officially starting the butt fucking. The difference was noticeable right away, Buffy's unladylike grunts, groans, whimpers and occasional soft cries of pain swiftly being phased out for moans, groans, whimpers and occasional loud cries of pain and pleasure. Then finally Buffy found herself crying out loudly in pleasure, The Oldest Slayer unable to fully comprehend the amazing feelings coming from her rectum.

She didn't even notice as Willow started adding inch after inch with every other thrust, Buffy letting out a loud cry of surprise when she felt something bumping against her butt. It happened again and again, Buffy letting go of her cheeks and looking back to see what was going on. Then she blushed, partly because of what was happening and partly because she had been so overwhelmed by her first ass fucking she hadn't realised the simple fact that Willow had completed the anal penetration and now her best friend's thighs were loudly smacking into her butt cheeks, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room along with the now uncontrollable sounds of ecstasy escaping from her mouth.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me Will, fuck my ass!" Buffy moaned, eventually deciding she would say whatever she had too to get more of this wonderful pleasure, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh God, it feels so good, soooooooo gooooooddddddd, oh God, why did I wait so long to try this? Mmmmmm fuck, it's so good, please fuck me harder! I want you to fuck my ass harder! Come on, pound me! I'm a Slayer, I'm not going to break. Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, aaaaaaahhhhhhh shit, butt fuck me like you used to butt fuck Faith. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooooddddd, treat me like you used to treat that anal whore and wreck my ass! Oooooooohhhhhh Willlllloooooowwwww!"

Willow couldn't resist such words and soon she began increasing the pace, tightening her grip on Buffy's hips so she could really start to hammer the Slayer's ass. Still, she didn't pick up the pace too quickly, as while Buffy might be a Slayer unlike Faith this was her first time taking it in the ass and she wanted to make sure it remained a pleasurable experience throughout. So Willow used every ounce of knowledge she had gained from years of sodomising women to continue stretching out Buffy's butt even as she began pounding it.

That included the rather risky move of slapping Buffy's ass while Willow moaned, "Oh God, that's it Buffy, mmmmmmm, take it! Take it! Take it in your tight little Slayer ass! Ohhhhhh Goooooddddd, you're so tight, mmmmmmmm, your ass is like a dream, it's so good, so tight, oh Buffy!"

Faith had the filthiest mouth Willow had ever known and she blamed the Dark Slayer for rubbing off on her and ruining some perfectly enjoyable nights with girls she had picked up. However if Willow was honest with herself she loved it too, and after a while she couldn't have kept herself quiet if she tried. This was just so good, Buffy's ass maybe the greatest and most fuck-able ass she'd ever had the pleasure of pounding. The fact that this was literally a dream come true probably added to it, Willow fulfilling her greatest fantasy as she gave her best friend's butt the screwing it had been begging for ever since they'd met.

Initially Willow had been worried that the dirty talk would ruin what seemed like a perfect moment, but to be fair Buffy had started it and her words seem to make her friend even more turned on so she continued it, "Take it Buffy, take it like a little anal whore! Take it up your tight Slayer ass! You wanna be a butt slut just like Faith? Ooooooohhhhhhhh, then take it up the butt! Take it up the butt deep and hard, mmmmmmm, right up your Slayer butt, oh God Buffy, ohhhhhhhhhh, you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Suddenly falling silent Willow momentarily went pale. Then she realised Buffy was too far gone to even register what she was saying and she relaxed. Even so she began using every ounce of her strength to sodomise the Slayer, Willow not really having to add much to the pace as by that point she had already been brutally banging Buffy's butt. Really the only thing that changed was that they both became incapable of coherent speech, the only sounds out of her own stupid mouth being moans, groans, grunts, cries, and other animalistic-like noises as she became nothing but a wild beast relentlessly pounding into her submissive lover's rectum to prove her dominance.

On some level Willow was aware of her own orgasms crashing through her body, the constant bashing of the end of the dildo against her clit and the indescribable mental heaven that was butt fucking Buffy the Vampire Slayer making her cum harder than ever before. But more important than her own pleasure was Buffy's, Willow grinning like the mad fool she was as she made her best friend cum over and over again, the Witch calling upon every ounce of stamina she possessed to make this the greatest ever ass fucking she had ever dished out, if not the greatest ass fucking ever.

Buffy had no previous experience with anal to compare this too, but this totally blew away any type of sex she'd had before. Even Willow's pussy eating skills, as awesome as they were, couldn't compare to the ecstasy of one anally induced orgasm after the other rocking through her body, leaving nothing but an animal frantically hammering herself back against the little Witch who somehow not only held on but managed to keep her in her place and brutally hammer her ass to all those multiple orgasms.

It felt like a miracle, but Buffy concluded it had to be magic, her best friend calling upon her powers to turn her into a rectum wrecking super stud, to use a phrase Faith liked to call her. Another phrase which suddenly came to mind was Alpha female, Buffy vividly remembering Faith telling her while Willow might be meek and kind of a follower outside the bedroom, when she got freaky something took over and she became the epitome of dominance and control. Normally Buffy was probably the Alpha of her group, but right now Willow was very much the Alpha and Buffy was nothing but her bitch. She was Willow's bitch, the very thought of it making Buffy cum extra hard.

After being in charge for so long this total submission she felt was almost better than her climaxes, Buffy suddenly furious with Willow, Faith and even Dawn for not doing a better job at convincing her to try this sooner. They could have at least done a better job of describing what a pure heaven this was. Of course more than anything she was mad at herself for blushing and shying away from anything kinky for all these years. Well no more, Buffy's last coherent thought for some time being she was done holding back, that from now on she was going to indulge in every perverted desire she'd ever had whenever she got the chance to experience it.

Then all that was left was a super powerful Witch mindlessly butt banging the oldest Slayer in existence, the two supercharged women working together to slam a long hard object into what was once a tiny virginal hole which was never meant to be entered. Orgasm after orgasm, brutal thrust after brutal thrust, scream after scream, they all melted together until two sweat soaked bodies collapsed onto the bed sheets beneath them, both best friends gasping for breath as their conscious minds slowly came back to them.

As they did they heard a clapping sound, followed by a familiar voice murmuring, "So B, ya finally tried it up the butt."

Unable, or perhaps unwilling, to pull her face from out of the bed sheets Buffy just groaned something incoherent, leaving Willow to look up with big wide eyes, "How, how did you get in here?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Please, hotel locks are a piece of piss."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, once a felon, always a felon." Willow grumbled before adding, "What I meant to say was why did you break in here? I soundproofed the room."

"Maybe from the outside in, but not from the inside out." Faith smirked, "Honestly Will, you of all people should know you need to be real specific with magic. Or maybe your powers are slipping in your old age."

"Fuck you Faith." Willow growled, immediately regretting that was all that her exhausted mind could manage.

Grinning wickedly Faith turned around and pulled down her pants to reveal her gaping open ass hole, "As you see Will, somebody already did that. But hey, I'm up for seconds if you are. Just pull out of B's butt and we can get this party started."

Glaring at her frienemy/fuck buddy Willow almost casually pulled her dildo out of Buffy's butt hole, got to her feet and as menacingly as she could on shaky legs wearing nothing but a strap-on covered in her best friend's ass cream said, "Get out!"

Faith casually turned back around and pulled up her own pants and then licked her lips as she stared at first the dildo covered in yummy anal juices, then at Buffy's gaping ass hole and finally at Willow's scowling face, "Maybe next time."

Thankfully without another word Faith turned and left, leaving Willow to enjoy the sight of her barely conscious friend, Buffy's butt never looking prettier to the anal loving Witch. For a while she stared at the red ringed crater which used to be virgin and tight, eventually unstrapping the dildo so she could taste Buffy's heavenly ass juices, the whole time trying not to contemplate too much on what she knew she would be obsessing over in the hours, days and possibly weeks to come, that being were her powers on the fritz? And what would the repercussions be if that was the case?


End file.
